


Stop Repressing

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: An accident in the greenhouse leads to Cordelia and Misty becoming closer than ever.





	Stop Repressing

Misty and Cordelia were working in the greenhouse together, like they always did before Misty went to Hell and Cordelia became the Supreme. It was nice to have a return to normalcy, or so they thought.

Misty was working on an incantation when, out of nowhere, the plant burst into flames. Both of the witches gave startled cries and jumped back. Cordelia quickly extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand. Misty stumbled and fell to the floor, taking Cordelia down with her.

There the witches laid. Misty’s back on the floor with Cordelia holding herself up off of her with one knee between the Cajun’s legs and the other snugly against her outer thigh. They had never been in a position like this and neither of them could stop staring into the other’s eyes. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

Cordelia was the one to break the silence. “Misty…you’re…beautiful.” She leaned down and kissed her. There was a second where Misty froze but she quickly grasped that this was really happening. She closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Their lips moved softly and passionately together. Cordelia’s hands were in her unruly hair and on her shoulders while Misty softly held onto her back and shoulderblades.

Misty had always been attracted to Cordelia and felt a strong connection with her, but she’d been taught not to have those feelings about another woman, so she repressed them. Besides she’d always thought Cordelia was straight.

Cordelia had always considered herself straight, even though she had found herself attracted to other women before. She’d never acted or even really acknowledged those attractions. But she’d never been attracted to another woman as intensely as she was to Misty. It was like she was drawn to the Cajun, she didn’t think Misty would ever feel the same way, but by the way they had been staring at each other she couldn’t repress those feelings anymore.

They kissed with everything in them, Cordelia coaxed Misty to accept her tongue in her mouth, to which amplified their passion. Cordelia trailed her right hand down to gently cup Misty’s breast, the Cajun moaned in her mouth and started moving her tongue against Cordelia’s.

She felt Cordelia grind her lower body down onto her thigh and gasp into the kiss. Misty was sure the sound of that gasp would be stuck in her head forever. Cordelia rubbed against her thigh in a slow, continuous pace. She broke the kiss and kissed Misty’s jawline before kissing and sucking at her neck.

Cordelia let go of Misty’s breast to reach down and pull her own skirt up over her knee so that her underwear and Misty’s dress were the only barriers between them. She kept grinding, only faster now, and kissed around to the Cajun’s collarbone.

She brought both hands up to start undoing the buttons on the Cajun’s dress, stopping just below her breasts to reveal her white, lacy bra. Cordelia kissed the top of her breast and softly sucked on a spot. Both witches moaned and seconds later Cordelia had an orgasm.

Cordelia froze until the tingling went away. “Cordelia,” she heard the Cajun whisper her name, she looked up to see Misty looking at her in wonder. She brought her face back up in front of Misty’s as the fingertips on her right hand lightly ran up the Cajun’s dress and up her thigh.

When her fingers started to slide inside her underwear, Misty quietly said, “Cordelia…I’ve never…”

Knowing what she meant, Cordelia ran her free hand through unruly blonde hair and said, “Shh, I won’t hurt you. Relax…do you trust me?”

Misty nodded her head with a look of anticipation and want on her face and said, “With my life.”

Cordelia successfully pushed her underwear aside and gently pushed the tip of her index finger inside. “This okay?” she asked as she looked into blue eyes. Misty nodded again with a look of pure need on her face.

Cordelia slowly pushed the rest of her finger in and pulled it in and out a few times, all while watching Misty’s facial expressions. “Do you want another?” she gently asked.

She saw Misty’s gaze fall to her lips before coming back up to her eyes. “Yes.”

Cordelia carefully added another finger while she watched Misty and heard her breathing get heavier. It was a treat for Cordelia to watch the pleasurable and content look on the Cajun’s beautiful features.

Cordelia kept going slowly, making sure to hit the right spot every time. Now, Misty’s heavy breathing had low, sultry moans mixed in. They maintained eye contact, Cordelia watched as Misty’s eyelids fluttered and she felt her vaginal muscles contracting around her fingers.

She kept going, bringing Misty back down, and carefully removed her fingers.

\--

Misty and Cordelia had both gotten dressed and went on about their day like nothing happened. Cordelia didn’t know what to do or say to her and she kept worrying that the Cajun viewed what happened as a mistake.

It was now well after dark and many of the girls had gone to bed for the night. Cordelia decided to do the same, so she headed to her bedroom. Before changing her clothes, Cordelia sat down on the edge of her bed reflecting on what happened in the greenhouse and how Misty had been avoiding her since.

She worried about how to make the situation better when she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open her door and found no other than Misty Day on the other side. She was surprised that it as her, she’d expected it to be one of the younger witches coming to complain about their roommate, which was usually the case when someone showed up at her bedroom after dark.

“Misty! Come in! What are you doing here?” She said as she motioned the Cajun into her room and shut the door behind them.

Misty turned to look at her biting her lip with a fist balled up under her chin and her other arm wrapped across the front of her stomach. Cordelia took her in, seeing that she looked like a bundle of nerves. She stepped over in front of her and gently placed her hand on Misty’s upper arm, “Misty, Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Misty stopped biting her lip to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Cordelia gently led her over to sit on the edge of the bed with her, she had a pretty good idea about why the Cajun was here. She let her hand gently lay on the Cajun’s thigh as she spoke, “Misty, I know what this is about.”

Misty looked up to meet her eyes as she continued, “About what happened in the greenhouse…we can forget that ever happened. I promise I’ll never try to kiss you or touch you like that again.”

The Cajun’s face fell. She shook her head, “No, Cordelia, believe me that’s not it.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow, “Oh! Then, what?”

Misty turned her body toward her, pulling her legs up on the bed. “It’s just that you didn’t really give me a chance to touch ya.” Cordelia’s eyes widened, this was not what she’d expected. Misty continued as she pulled Cordelia’s hands into her own and encouraged her to pull her legs up onto the bed too, “I’d like to make ya feel good, if you’ll show me how.”

Cordelia giggled lightly and replied, “Oh my God, Misty! You had me worried, I thought I scared you away.”

Misty gave her a bright smile and said, “You could never.” She pulled Cordelia into a hug and when they pulled away, she asked, “So, are ya gonna let me?”

Cordelia blushed and gave her a nervous smile, “Well, if you really want to, I won’t say no.”

Misty quickly pounced on her and undressed her. She pushed her down onto the mattress, gently pushed her legs apart, and crawled up between them. She played with Cordelia’s perfect blonde hair while she kissed her. She pulled away and whispered, “I love when ya curl ya hair like this on the ends.” Cordelia smiled and blushed in return.

Misty’s hands gently cupped her breasts and massaged, bringing a soft moan out of the Supreme. Misty looked into big, brown eyes and said, “Tell me what ya want me to do.”

Cordelia licked her bottom lip and placed her hand on the back of Misty’s head, “Suck on them,” she hoarsely replied.

The Cajun leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth and began gently licking and sucking on it while her other hand was still massaging Cordelia’s other breast. “Uh Misty, that’s great,” her voice was extremely hoarse from her arousal.

Misty kept going and then switched and did the same to the other one, making sure to switch her hands too. Cordelia’s hand gently rubbed the back of Misty’s head as she enjoyed the moment. She bit her bottom lip as heat pooled at her center.

Cordelia held to Misty’s bicep with her right hand and moved her other hand from Misty’s head to grab her hand. She slowly trailed Misty’s hand down to her waist, “Misty…” she whispered, “Misty, finger me…”

Misty turned her hand down and ran her fingers over Cordelia’s folds. She removed her mouth from her breast and looked at Cordelia for guidance.

She gently held her hand over Misty’s and pushed it down. The Cajun’s fingertips lingered over her entrance. “Push them in,” she encouraged.

Misty carefully started pushing two fingers in. When they were fully inside, she looked at Cordelia with a questioning look. Cordelia responded with a nod and she slowly started pulling them out and pushing them back in. She didn’t know what she was doing, she’d never had sex with anyone. But when Cordelia told her, “Curl your fingers up when you push them in,” she said it so sweetly that Misty felt completely comfortable with her and not at all embarrassed for having to learn.

She did as Cordelia told her, and she felt her fingers getting wetter and heard soft moans coming from her Supreme. Cordelia removed her hand from Misty’s and now held onto her bicep, “That’s it,” she encouraged Misty.

She kept going and since her other hand was still on Cordelia’s breast, she rubbed at her nipple. She felt Cordelia’s legs tense up as she whispered, “Faster.” Misty watched Cordelia’s face become flushed as she quickened the pace of her fingers and kept rubbing at her nipple.

Cordelia’s breathing was labored. She reached down and pulled to Misty’s hand until her fingers came out and brought them up to her clit. She used her own fingers to press Misty’s down onto the hardened bud, “Do you feel that?” she gasped out.

Misty nodded and looked down at where their fingers were. “Rub it.” Misty started rubbing and Cordelia let her hand go back to her bicep. “Oh,” Cordelia moaned as her knees squeezed against the Cajun’s body.

“Faster, Misty,” she whispered followed by a low moan. Her body was tensing up and as soon as Misty picked up her pace her thighs started twitching.

The Cajun looked into her eyes as she moaned and shivered. Cordelia’s back arched, pushing her up into the Cajun, and she came while she held Misty close.

When she came back down, Misty laid down on the bed beside her. Cordelia looked over at her and ran her hand through that unruly blonde hair and said, “Misty, that was incredible.”

They smiled sweetly at each other and Misty got up the courage to ask, “Cordelia, will ya be my girlfriend?”

Cordelia’s smile widened and she immediately said, “Yes! I would love that!”


End file.
